A MaskTastrophe!
by Rabbitzan
Summary: Kaka? Kakashi has to take off his mask but he'll only do it under one condition! Find out what it is and who it is! there are other pairings as well.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!_

_Beta'd by: Oomki_

_(poof)_ "Shhhh…be vewy, vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbitzan's huh-uh-uh-uh-uh" – Elmer (Edited Quote!)

_-_

**A Mask-Tastrophe**

**-**

"_I couldn't believe it at first. At last, I received a break at last, from all the tedious missions Tsunade had piled upon my shoulders. The first thing I did when I left the office was attempt to check on my students' progress. I was curious how far they had come along, Naruto especially._

"_Naruto was special. I could tell that much from when I had first heard about him from the Third Hokage. Naruto, I knew, was training to be the best he could become taking his skills to the extremes, pushing past his limits and exceeding everyone's expectations. I guess you can say I'm quite proud of his accomplishments. However, I worry for his, Sakura's, and Sasuke's safety._

"_Then Kotetsu appeared directly after I spied Naruto. He had a message from the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, and I was forced to put off my responsibilities as a sensei once more."_

-

_Sneak Peek: "WHA!?" Kakashi asked incredulously._

A/N: Just curious, but would you all prefer there to be funny sayings sneak peeks and a brief refresher of the last chapters? If you'd like me to exclude some things just let me know via comment/review.


	2. Yummy News!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does!_

_(Poof)_ Rabbitzan is in the house…

-

**Ch. 1:**

**Yummy News**

-

Tsunade yawned a bit and frowned at the report Kakashi had handed her not too long ago. She had decided to give him a slight break from missions as she had been working him a bit harshly as of late. Speaking of Kakashi, she wondered about the mysterious ninja and her curiosity had been killing her ever since she began handing him missions. She hadn't had time to question him about his reasons for wearing a mask, though she did ask other ninjas about it. Why would he want to hide his appearance from his companions?

"Oi, Kotetsu!" she called to the door. The door opened as Kotetsu entered poking his head in and peering curiously at her before stepping in and closing the door behind him. Tsunade quickly jotted something down on a piece of paper folding in three perfect sections before handing it to Kotetsu. "Take that to Kakashi and tell him it's important."

"Hai!" he replied before exiting the office leaving Tsunade to her devious thoughts.

-

_Moments later_

-

"Wha!?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"I said 'You're to reveal your mask-less face in five days. It's your new mission," she repeated, smiling deviously at Kakashi. "I want to see your face at least once and…" she continued before Kakashi could make any suggestions. "I want the entire village as my witnesses. Just once, I promise."

"But five days isn't enough notice…"

"Ok one week then."

"Two months?" he stated more then asked.

"Two weeks!" she glared slightly annoyed.

"A month and a half?" he bargained knowing he was testing the limits of her patience. She stood up her face flushed in anger and annoyance. The way she held herself stated the finality of the next words she spoke.

"One month and that's it!" she half yelled. Kakashi flinched, slightly, half expecting to be reprimanded or worse. When the blow never hit he sighed inwardly before he could reply.  
"Hai, but only under one condition…" He replied.

-

_Outside.._

-

Jiraiya was about to begin to ascend the large staircase in front of him when a shout reached his hearing. Recognizing the voice almost instantly, he dashed up the stairs, rounded the corner and continued on towards the door. The door opened just as he had began to come to a halt and he nearly ran head on to Kakashi. The other somehow moved out of Jiraiya's way while ignoring the fact that he was even there. The hermit noted the annoyed look before entering the room where the ruckus was still continuing. He stopped just inside the door and stared in awe. Tsunade's triumphant laughter turned quite jovial and innocent causing Jiraiya to smile slightly at the sight. He faked an annoyed sigh before asking what was on his mind.

"So, what got you all hyped up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Tsunade slowly stopped her laughter before motioning the hermit to come closer.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret." He moved close enough for her to whisper in his ear. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped, and soon his own uncontrollable laughter followed, along with Tsunade's.

Kakashi had stopped to see if she would tell but decided it was now time for him to depart. He already knew the village was going to have a field day with this. Already, Kakashi could see the entire village laughing at his misfortune of ever allowing Tsunade the time of day. He descended the stairs noting the laughter had not ended. He wasn't angry, just slightly annoyed. Keeping his face hidden was one thing he could not let go, and he did not want to have to reveal his appearance so early. Tsunade didn't allow much of a choice in the matter.

"Ah!" Kakashi stopped and looked at the person who had spotted him. "Kakashi-sensei!" the boy exclaimed excitedly. The white-haired ninja smiled.

"Hai, I'll be around for a while this time, it seems."

"Oh?" the young male asked, confused. "No more missions?"

"It's a special mission," Kakashi said. He was glad that the day had not arrived. The mask hide the blush he now had when he thought of what he was supposed to do. The emotion wasn't hidden completely but it was hidden enough. He already knew who was involved in the one condition he had asked for. A hand grabbed Kakashi's shoulder surprising him. The voice sounded too familiar when it reached his ears.

"So, Kakashi," Jiraiya piped up as Gai appeared, walking dutifully their way. "Who do you plan on kissing in one month?" Both Naruto and Gai showed surprised expressions. They couldn't accept the answer that was given, and wondered in mere curiosity.

"Sorry, Jiraiya, I can't reveal that information," Kakashi stated simply. "Besides it's too early to have decided already." With a shrug Kakashi walked away. Jiraiya's expression fell in what appeared to be disappointment, Gai looked as though he might cry and Naruto watched curiously. None of them had any answers but all had many, many questions.

-

Kakashi smiled as he entered his abode. It was going to be a relaxing couple of days he hoped. A few days off never hurt anybody. After all, it's not like anybody would really want to kiss him, right? Kakashi was just about to remove a few choice articles of clothing when he noticed the feeling of being watched. He turned around appearing to look nonchalantly at his surrounds as though viewing a long lost friend while in reality searching for the intruder. It didn't take too long as he casually eyed the offending oddity then stretched and smiled.

"Feels good to finally be home," he stated, leaving the room. It wasn't long before the intruder followed him to where he had stopped. He set his hand on top of the intruders head. "Hai, Naruto?"

"Ah…" Naruto laughed a bit in embarrassment. "Kakashi-sensei, I…uh…" the young one paused, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Why don't you stay here and think about it, I'll be back in a flash," He replied disappearing down the hall. Naruto almost stopped him but decided to wait because he had forgotten what it was he wanted to ask. The young boy stayed busy attempting to remember throughout the entirety of Kakashi's long awaited bath. The older ninja sunk into the warm bath water after making sure the door was secure enough to keep anyone from entering. Everything that could have been revealed lay out in the open every last bit of skin that could possibly be exposed soon gleamed with a million dancing lights reflecting from the many droplets that cover him. A smile appeared upon his lips, warm and relaxed.

Naruto stood up suddenly. "Ah-hah! Kakashi-sensei!" the boy shouted. He spun around only to come face to face with a once more masked Kakashi drying his hair "I…remember, I was going to ask about that mission."

"Ah…so ka," he sighed. Then he decided it was best just to tell him. "I have to remove my mask in one month and reveal my face to all of Konoha." Naruto blinked a few times obviously confused then smiled a bit. Kakashi smiled as well glad the boy hadn't laughed like Jiraiya or Tsunade.

"That doesn't sound too hard," he noted.

"Ah…Hai, but I added a condition. If I am to remove my mask I would rather remove it to kiss someone," Kakashi replied, gauging the boy's reaction. Naruto looked even more confused by this however. "I decided I would not remove it for any other reason except to eat," he added to clarify it.

"So you need a month to decide who?" the boy asked. Kakashi smiled.

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Kakashi answered cryptically. "No one other than me will know that 'til the time comes." The boy nodded.

"Hai! Um…I'm going to go train," Naruto said suddenly racing towards and out the door.

-

**Sneak Peek!**

-

_He leapt gracefully and quickly through the village. Unseen by those he passed over flitting from tree to building to building and so forth until at last he reached the edge. He paused as a familiar chakra pattern washed over him._


	3. The Continued Mystery!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does! I just write fan-works…_

_Beta'd by: Oomki _

Three drunken men on a pirate ship! Yohoho and bottle of fiction! . ;; ( Just keepin' it clean )

-

**Ch. 2:**

**The Continued Mystery!!**

-

The next couple of days were not as Kakashi had planned. The news that Tsunade had ordered him to remove his mask had spread throughout the entire village. He was constantly being asked who he would pick to kiss when the time finally arrived. A good few of the people whom had asked also asked if they could be the lucky male/female. That hadn't been the most surprising thing to come Kakashi's way. No, the one that took the cake was when the last person he had expected appeared before him, demanding an answer.

"Kakashi! I want to know who you will be kissing," Gai demanded.

"I can't reveal that, Gai," Kakashi answered before attempting to walk by. A fist slammed into the wall missing his nose by mere inches. Kakashi's eye opened a bit in surprise before he turned to look at the other.

"If you do not choose me, I will have to leap 500 laps around Konoha on my toes!" Gai warned. Kakashi kind of felt bad for Gai and sighed, as he already knew who it was going to be from the start of this whole fiasco. He smiled slightly, unrevealingly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kakashi replied touching the other's shoulder with a hand before walking away. He decided to make himself scarce a little ways away so that he wouldn't be followed. He leapt gracefully and quickly through the village. Unseen by those he passed over, he flitted from tree to building to building and so forth until at last he reached the edge. He paused as a familiar chakra pattern washed over him. Peering through the brush to his right he spotted the visitor and one other. Kakashi smiled making himself more comfortable.

Gaara, of the sand, was speaking in an undertone to a young leaf ninja in training. The boy had not been discovered 'til a little while back when he when found just outside the village. Had it not been for his shadow panther, Khallia, getting the attention of an ANBU member, the boy would have died. Tsunade and Sakura vigilantly nursed him back to health. Iruka was currently training the young boy in hopes that the young boy's kekkei genkai would be of use to the Hidden Leaf Village. He had heard the young boy was having difficulties with ninjutsu but made up for it in the other areas of study such as information gathering.

Hneale made a couple of hand signs and said something Kakashi didn't quite hear. A small speck appeared from the shadow at his feet and flew off landing unnoticeably on Shino whom had just passed by the pair. The bug user didn't stop until he was quite a ways away, his gaze falling to the shadowy bug that had somehow grown twice its size in two seconds. The bug shifted and grew suddenly into a giant panther.

"Ahh!" the startled bug-user shook his arm in a vain attempt to get the large shadow panther off. Eventually the creatures increase in weight finally had Shino laying face down on the ground. Hneale's laughter then suddenly burst out and vanished. Kakashi snapped his attention back to where the two had been sitting only moment's before then looked back to where Shino still lay, to notice that both boys and the panther were gone. Shino stood and dusted himself off complaining about what had happened in mumbles. Kakashi however dashed off in search of the devious duo.

"Hai, Kakashi?" the familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned to look at Gaara standing beside a surprised Hneale. "You should learn to not stare so much. It's impolite." The explanation was subtle but it was almost too obvious to Kakashi that the boy was annoyed by the disruption.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi replied. "But I lost something around here it's about this big," he made a motion with his hand to show how tiny the object was in width, length and depth before offering a further description. "It's blue, has a small red bow" still motioning with his hands to give an idea of what it looked like. "It had rounded corners and half the top was slanted and the whole thing was kind of velveteen soft." Gaara frowned in thought.

"Someone may have already found it. We didn't happen across it," The sand shinobi finally replied, gently taking Hneale's hand and leading the boy away. Gaara's expression turned worried and almost sullen by the small fact that Kakashi had followed them. _What could he possibly want from us?_ He wondered.

-

_Back to Kakashi_

-

Kakashi watched knowingly albeit slightly amused. A chuckle escaped his slightly parted lips as he realized how cute they looked. He walked away in higher spirits almost running directly into Sakura.

"Sakura?" he said suddenly looking to the young timid girl before him.

"Have you decided, yet?" Kakashi was surprised by her question.

"Maybe," he replied cryptically, patting her on the head.

"I feel kind of silly asking that, but a friend of mine is hoping that you'll pick her," Sakura replied following alongside as he walked away. "She said it's all she ever dreamed of or something like that. I'm just curious what you look like, she's obsessed," Sakura gave what seemed like an annoyed sigh.

"Which friend did you say?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"I didn't, but her name is Miana." Recognition of the name struck Kakashi. He had seen Miana a few times during missions, but she was always hanging around Kotetsu asking him at least a thousand questions per minute. Ok, so he was over exaggerating a little but they seemed to get along a lot better than he and Miana ever would. He couldn't see himself with her anyway. If she was obsessed, even if it was just a little bit, he would take it in to consideration at least.

"I'll take that into account," was Kakashi's only consolation. Sakura nodded slightly before turning suddenly and heading off in a different direction leaving Kakashi to his thoughts. Perhaps this mission should have a higher classification. After all, he was starting to see it to be a bit more difficult than he had first assumed. He peered upwards at the sky furrowing his brow in thought for a brief moment. The reason it was brief is because a yell went up from the suddenly encompassing crowd that rushed at Kakashi from every direction. A cloud of thick white smoke appeared suddenly as the screeching crowd grabbed and clawed at Kakashi. When the smoke had cleared the white haired ninja was no where to be seen.

-

_Many rooftops away!_

-

Naruto sat alone unaware of the events around him. He sighed unsure of what to do. All the missions he had been on took no longer then a day to complete and were beyond boring. A bird passed by over head catching his attention as he followed it path. Leaning back, he came eye to eye with an unexpected sight. He stood up and spun around. "Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, confused.

"It seems the village has become more dangerous since the last time I was here." Naruto tilted his head, even more confused.

"More…Dangerous?"

"Never mind," he replied suddenly. He sat down then and let a sigh escape. Naruto followed suit. "What brought you up here?" Kakashi asked, conversationally.

"I stumbled upon it a while back. I guess I've been coming here ever since, to get away," Naruto replied, smiling. Another bird appeared doing lazy circles in the sky. "What about you?"

"It's a good place to relax," the white haired ninja replied cryptically. Kakashi hadn't expected anyone else but he supposed he could handle being around at least one person, as long as it was peaceful.

-

**Sneak Peek**

-

"_Yes I did, I'm looking forward to the assembly. Had I been anyone else I would have cheated and taken a peek, but I didn't,"_

Special thanks to all those watching and those who havereviewed I appreciate it greatly.


	4. On the Outside

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does! I just write fan-works…_

No matter the wind, blocks or flamers…I promise that, upon pain of death, I shall continue to post

-

**Ch. 3**

**On the Outside!**

-

A calm, cool breeze rushed through his hair and the fabric of his mask rousing him slightly. _When did I fall asleep?_ He wondered. _What time is it? What day?_

"So." Kakashi tensed at the sound of the voice that was so close, almost as though it was coming from who or whatever had decided to cuddle with him. "Do you always sleep alone on this rooftop?" the voice sounded much like Hiashi. Kakashi quickly took note of anything missing or out of place, the first thing he noticed was his forehead protector laying haphazardly on a ledge nearby. A few other articles of clothing were missing but his mask still remained in place.

"I see you took the liberty of removing…" A finger touched his lips, over the cloth mask, giving him pause.

"Yes I did, I'm looking forward to the assembly. Had I been anyone else I would have cheated and taken a peek, but I didn't," Hiashi replied, clinging slightly tighter almost begging Kakashi to never move from that spot. The white haired ninja waited in case there was more, listening in the moment's silence. "I can see why you like this place so much." Kakashi furrowed his brow and looked down noting that the other was looking away to his right. Then Kakashi turned his own gaze and was almost instantly mesmerized by what he saw. The sun was sinking into the horizon, its long flaming arms reaching through the clouds grasping as they tried desperately to drown it out. So captivated was he that he didn't notice the weight lift from his chest.

"I guess…" he replied, suddenly to the retreating figure. Kakashi looked around suddenly but noticed Hiashi was already gone. A frown formed beneath the mask as he sat up to see if he could see where the other had ventured off to. He had no such luck, however, and soon found himself thinking.

"Kakashi!" a young voice yelled. He stood and looked around in surprise for the interruption.

-

_Nearby_

-

Miana gasped, clearly out of breath, as she ran desperately searching for the object of her obsession. "Kakashi!" she yelled again at every pause in her flight. A male staggered along behind her also out of breath. Again she paused to yell allowing the male to take a small break as well. He could tell she was already past the limit of her own endurance. It just hadn't caught up with the adrenalin that coursed through her veins. She began her unstable run once more, barely able to stay on her feet. She suddenly rounded a corner and disappeared from view. He skidded around the corner just in time to see her falling. Hneale reached out towards her helplessly.

"Miana!" he yelled. She did not hit the ground instead she was suddenly lifted. Hneale watched in awe as the figure walked towards him. "Kakashi…" Hneale gasped, still trying to catch his breath. "We've been…looking…everywhere…" Kakashi nodded grabbing one of Hneale's shoulders and pinning the young male to his side making it easier for the boy to walk. While walking steadily away from where Miana had collapsed, Kakashi paused once, briefly.

"Kakashi…" a familiar voice rang through to Hneale's barely conscious mind an arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled gently away from Kakashi only to find that someone else was supporting him now. He looked at the most welcome sight he had seen all day and smiled. Gaara smiled back. "You alright?" Hneale nodded in answer to Gaara's question.

"So Gaara, what got Miana all worked up?" Kakashi asked, suddenly while adjusting the exhausted girl in his arms.

"You getting attacked by that mob," Gaara replied jokingly. "When she found out that you had mysteriously vanished she became worried and wouldn't stay in one place. I assume that Hneale was worried about her safety and followed when she stopped by asking for help." The white haired ninja nodded going over the story in his head as he continued to lead the way. He stopped suddenly and turned towards a door. He managed to unlock and open the door without having to set Miana down or have anyone else hold her.

Gaara followed Kakashi into the house. The house seemed so simplistic yet with many hidden mysteries. Gaara frowned before helping Hneale take a seat on a comfortable looking chair before standing somewhat protectively at his side. Kakashi laid the sleeping girl out on the couch and checked her pulse before wandering away for a moment. "Gaara? Can I have a word with you?" the white-haired ninja yelled from another room. Gaara clenched his fists before complying.

"Hai," he replied upon finding the other ninja.

"You seem a little tense," Kakashi noted, giving the desert ninja a slightly surprised look. "Did something happen?"

"No," he whispered looking away towards the way he had come, towards Hneale. "You know that mission you were given…"

"Oh, hai, I'd almost forgotten."

"Don't pick Hneale," Gaara ordered, glaring at Kakashi now in a threatening manner. The older ninja just smiled seemingly unfazed by the threat. Even a herd of raging bulls could not disrupt his façade.

"You don't have to worry about that, I promise!" he said, cheerfully. "I still can't say who I've chosen, however, but you can rest assured." Gaara sighed seeming relieved.

"Arigatou." No reply came, just a light a pat on the shoulder as the other passed by with some kind of cloth in hand. Tying the corners together along the way, Kakashi quickly made his way to where the girl lay and placed the cool cloth to her forehead. He looked towards Gaara whom was now sitting on the chair with Hneale in his lap. The young ninja was fast asleep while Gaara was still watching Kakashi though only with interest. Hneale stirred and mumbled something to Gaara. "Kakashi we intend to leave early though I wonder if they'll let us, see his training is nearly complete but…"

"Hai?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know Hneale is curious, would you consider showing you're face to just him at least before we leave?" Hneale sat up at this and looked surprised.

"Ah…Hai," he replied. Hneale turned his gaze to him. Kakashi reached up and pulled the mask down until his face lay bare for them to see. Once he was sure they both had a good look he covered his face once more. "Is that fine?"

"Hai…Who ever you do pick is very lucky," Gaara replied, surprising the white haired ninja.

"I suppose, don't tell anyone though, I'd hate to be bombarded worse then now," Kakashi said.

"We won't breathe a word, I assure you." Hneale was dozing off again which made Gaara smile. Gathering the young male in his arms the sand ninja stood, careful not to jostle the boy too much. "I'll take him off to bed." Kakashi nodded and walked to the door opening it for the other. "Arigatou."

Kakashi closed the door behind them and threw himself into a chair. He then dozed off waiting for Miana to wake.

-

_Through the Fog_

-

Kakashi peered around, blearily until his vision finally focused enough to see someone snuggled against him, quickly he made sure his mask on his face. Relief filled him until a pair of lips touched his through the cloth. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise, shocking the thief and giving him pause. "Stealing a kiss are you? Eh, Kotetsu?" The male blushed obviously embarrassed.

"Hai, I wanted to know what it was like," he replied.

"Close you're eyes." Kotetsu complied. The mask was tugged down low enough to bare his lips, before he pulled Kotetsu close and kissed him gently. When Kotetsu opened his eyes white haired ninja had already recovered his face. The blush was now more profound then before. "No sneak peeks, I figure that should be enough of a thanks for all the assistance you and you're friend gave me."

"Oh…Hai! I wasn't p-p-planning on a sneak peek, p-promise," Kotetsu stammered. Kakashi smiled in amusement, it wasn't everyday that he could embarrass Kotetsu, after all, especially when the ninja kept to himself and only spoke to maybe one or two others.

"Will you do me a favor?" Kakashi asked. Kotetsu nodded. "Will you take her home and take care of her?"

"Of Course!" Miana stirred and rose then appearing as though she were going to run. Kakashi leapt up and blocked her path.

"Oh no you don't rest!" Miana looked up and her happy, tear-filled expression made him feel worse for making her worry but what else could he have done?

"At least, you're ok," she replied before collapsing once more a smile on her face. Kotetsu rose, picked her up and with a bow took his leave. Kakashi watched after the two for a little while before turning to the room and beginning to clean up the small mess that was made.

-

**Sneak Peek**

-

_Her voice suddenly boomed out over the crowd and the city, he assumed. "And now the moment you all have been waiting for…"_

_Kakashi spoke then, "I choose…"_


	5. The Plot Thickens

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does! I just write fan-works for it…_

Coming soon…to stores near you…

-

**Ch. 4**

**The Plot Thickens!**

-

Today was the final stretch to that long awaited moment. The assembly would happen later on that night he knew but he was far from prepared as he looked on from a nearby tree. He had managed to avoid most the village for the remainder of the week by leaving and returning secretly. Kotetsu had helped him with that leaving only himself and his companion at a gate but not paying heed to the passing ninja as he escaped for that particular day. Then Kotetsu would have to let Miana know so that she wouldn't freak out again. Kakashi hoped she understood why he did it. "Poor girl," he murmured under his breath.

He stood unable to sit still for too long, wary of being seen, and leapt off to see the Hokage whom was most definitely angry at his absence.

-

_Hokage_

-

"KAKASHI!" Tsunada yelled throwing a punch at him and missing as he dodged slightly the side leaving her face to face with the unruly ninja. She growled before yelling, "Where have you been?"

"Oh I was around, I kind of had to avoid society but I promise that you won't be disappointed. I will show up later tonight at the appointed area on time."

"You better show up early Kakashi, if you don't I swear I'll…" she yelled, glowering at him.

"I guarantee I will be there," he interrupted, waving his hands to fend off another attack. "Trust me, I just have a few more things to take care of and then I will be there." He back peddled slightly to get just out of reach in case she decided to try to strangle him.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry that the whole village found out," she said, finally. "I didn't think it would be that large of an issue for you. I suppose I caused this whole mess though huh? I should have just ordered you to just show me…"

"Could always change your mind," Kakashi said, hopeful.

"Oh no you don't. You're not gunna get out of it just because I feel bad. No, it shall continue as planned regardless of my feelings!" she replied, determinedly. He nodded figuring as much. He sighed before vanishing.

-

_The Assembly_

-

Kakashi sighed as he looked out at the crowd from his perch behind the curtain. He had already let the Hokage know he was there, saving himself from issues later on. Wonderingly he stared out curious where the person was. It seemed his choice was a no show and this worried him. If his choice did not appear then the crowd may attack him immediately. A sudden thought hit him, what if the person didn't show—he might be able to get out of this mess that way. He smiled but knew the latter to be unlikely. He sighed, watching impatiently, he would just have to look over those present and choose someone else or maybe just call on his missing choice and hope that the person appears before he's attacked.

"What to do," he wondered. Leaping down from his perch Kakashi stood slitting the curtain unnoticeable and peered out once more. Gods he was nervous, he most definitely was not ready for any of this and had not been looking forward to tonight. How could this person be late when he had been early, usually it was the other way around. Usually everyone else would be early and he would be the one late. Attempting to wrack his own brain didn't seem to help either way. He would just have to hope the person showed up before the event started or shortly after.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, her eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness. "Who did you pick?"

"I can't reveal that information, especially not so close to the event." He dodged to avoid revealing it just for her to notice the person being missing in action and throw a full out search party. He looked back to the crowd.

"Kakashi, it's time…I'll go out there first," she said suddenly walking out onto the stage. Her voice suddenly boomed out over the crowd and the city, he assumed. "And now the moment you all have been waiting for! Kakashi!" That was his cue he stepped out onto the stage the bright lights focusing on him as he did so and following him to his finally standing place behind a microphone. He hoped that with this, the person would hear their name being called at least. No he had to make a discision here and now it was do or die. Stay with this person he chose or choose someone else. Finally he diced just as Tsunade called out once more, "So Kakashi, who did you choose." He took one last look around the crowd in hopes that he could change his mind. Kakashi found no answers and when he finally spoke.

"I choose…"

-

_Meanwhile_

-

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the night sky. Surely, it was almost time for the start of the assembly maybe he should be there. He violently shook his head as he made the decision final, no, he would give someone else the chance. He was only curious what Kakashi's face looked like he didn't want a kiss. So many people would trade their arms, legs and livers for the chance but not Naruto. Naruto sighed again he should at least appear once someone was chosen just to see and congratulate them at least. "No, just being anywhere near could change his decision and refuse to make him feel obligated to choose me. I refuse!" he yelled suddenly.

"I'm surprised. So, you don't want to be there then?" a voice behind him said. He turned around only to see a shocked Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him as though attempting to dispel or ward off some illusion.

"Baka," Sasuke said suddenly.

"Uhn, it's not that I don't want to be there…I just don't want to be picked, so if I stay away he won't feel obligated to pick me, but you should be there, why aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Baka, I came looking for you!" Sasuke replied. "I figured you of all people wanted to be there to at least see it. Oh well, guess I'll keep you company."

"You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yea."

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for…" Tsunades voice sounded far away, yet so close to them. "Kakashi!"

"Sounds like it's started already I wonder who he will choose." Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Who knows," Naruto replied, as Tsunades voice rang out once more. "Listen."

"I choose," there was a slight pause. "Sasuke." Sasuke jumped his entire body seizing up on him.

"Wha~?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke suddenly and gave a quick shake.

"Snap out of it and come on!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke bolted past Naruto the shock having worn off and ran with speed he didn't know he had towards the stage. Buildings and trees flew by him, branches missing him in his haste. Finally, the area opened up and the crowd turned to him but his attention was locked on Kakashi whom had noticed his sudden appearance and appeared happy. He couldn't tell as the mask still obscured his expression but his eyes were tightened as though beneath that mask could be a smile waiting.

-

_On Stage_

-

Kakashi was sweating profusely as he watched the crowd, he noticed they were restless after the announcement but he had been expecting much worse he almost expected to be tackled immediately after the noticed that Sasuke was not among them. They didn't seem too concerned with it for the most part. He was thanking his lucky stars that at least the search was giving him valuable time that he may need to get a good leap, he was already preparing himself to flee when a motion caught his eye and he focused his attention to the new arrival and smiled realizing whom it was. He was relieved that the chosen had shown. The crowd then noticed him and began to usher him to the stage. Sasuke climbed up onto the stage and stood in front of Kakashi with his back to the crowd hiding his conflicting emotions.

"Are you mad that I showed? Or relieved?" Sasuke asked immediately.

"Happy actually, are you sure you want to go through with this or would it make you too uncomfortable?" Kakashi questioned in return.

"I can handle it," Sasuke replied, solidifying his resolve. Kakashi nodded and raised his hand to the mask he pulled it all the way down allowing everyone to view his now bared face. One of his hands reached behind Sasuke's head and pulled the shocked male closer. Their lips met causing a blush to spread across Sasuke's face. Kakashi pulled back and allowed the other to catch his wits before releasing him and replacing the mask over his face. Sasuke was able to make out a small smirk as the mask was being placed to obscure the expression once more.

-

**bSneak Peek/b**

-

_Gai can still be found today…_


	6. Outro

i_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does! I just write fan-works for it…_/i

To End or not to End that is the question!

-

**Outro**

-

_Gai can still be found today, leaping around Konoha, on his toes. I felt really badly, but what can I say? I had my heart set on another and I would not be swayed not even in the slightest. I can only hope he find the courage to forgive me for this heartbreak._

"What are you writing there?" _That would be Sasuke. It's been long while since the assembly. He's colder since his experience abroad but I suppose anyone would be if they had been through what he went through, I'm just glad he came back._

-

**End**

**Or is it?**

-

Kakashi: Oh me? I'm not writing anything.

Sasuke (older and much wiser): Liar….

Me: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!


End file.
